wake_up_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gokujou Smile (I-1 Club ver.)
This article is about the song Gokujou Smile by I-1 Club. For information on the CD of the same name go to Gokujou Smile (Single) is an original song officially released under the I-1 Club. This version made its appearance in the original TV anime. The I-1 Club version is sung by all members pre-center battle. Appearances Wake Up, Girls! (2014 TV Anime) The first teaser to the song being sung by I-1 Club is at the end of Episode 10, coincendentally the episode where Wake Up, Girls! sang the song first. I-1 also know about this and subsequently tensions emerge from it. An animated section of the first verse is shown in the next episode during a tech rehearsal at the 2014 Idol Festival. Additionally, another (audio-less) snippet is shown during Mayu Shimada's monologue as the episode begins nearing to a close. Live Appearances Unlike the original Wake Up, Girls! version, the I-1 Club version of Gokujou Smile has only shown itself a couple of times during lives. Additionally, it has never been sung completely solo by the I-1 Club voice/stage actresses. At the end of the 2014, 2016 and 2017 Festas, I-1 Club sang the song alongside WUG and additionally, during the encore for the Aoba Stage Play, the stage actresses (and Yuka Ootsubo) for I-1 sung alongside their corresponding WUG members. Releases The I-1 Club version made its appearance as the A-Side of the single 'Gokujou Smile' which was coupled with the B-Side 'Jera'. This is possibly to align with the anime plot-line which details only I-1 Club getting a single release for the song. Audio Lyrics English= Smile! A first-rate smile! Using schedule written in the clouds To fill up a somewhat lonely weekend This isn't right In the really boring normal days, I took videos of my cat How about sometimes rearranging my room? Sliding through everyone's pictures They were full of smiles, nothing but smiles Let's dance, smile, smile It made me laugh, and I cheered up I won't give up no matter the season I've experienced tiring seasons So I love these unchanging smiles Overwrite the smiles of Japan Even in the toughest times Let the smiles of Japan to be cuter As the cherry blossoms bloom I've experienced tiring seasons, so My smile is a first-rate smile It's a nice day so let's go out Let's take a train ride to go far away Go to the countryside and get some great vegetables Even things you don't like to eat If you pretend that they're delicious you'll come to like them You'll think "Wow, I'm sorry I didn't know about you until now!" The sea is wide and the mountains are incredible Made in Japan is the best, it's my my my star Japan can make anything Come to play, come to visit In this country of chopsticks from this end to that end I've experienced tired seasons So I'll show you an unchanging smile The smiles of Japan overwrite Even the kind of tough times The smile sof Japan are hospitable Like the colors of the bloomed cherry blossoms I've experience tiring seasons, so My smile is a first-rate smile Don't worry I've experienced tears So I love unchanging smiles The "Don't worry" smiles overwrite Even in the toughest times Let the "Don't worry" smiles to be cuter As the cherry blossoms bloom Don't worry I've experienced tears, so My smile is a first-rate smile! |-| Romaji= EGAO! GOKUJOU! SUMAIRU! KURAUDO ni kakareta SUKEJUURU (Yay!) Nandaka samishii shuumatsu wo (Yay!) Nandemo ii kara umerutte iu no ha chigau Honto jimi na no futsuu no hi ha (Whoo!) Douga de neko wo utsushitetari (Whoo!) Doudesho tamani ha heya no moyou ga he nanka ne Minna no shashin SURAIDO shite mita SUMAIRU ippai de zenkai de SUMAIRU darake de SUMAIRU? SUMAIRU?mairu Waratte shimau genki ni natta yo Akiramenai haru natsu aki fuyu no hi mo SHINDOI kisetsu wo shiteru kara (Whoo!) Kawaranu egao wo mederu NIPPON no egao ga uwagaki suru (Whoo!) Nanka tsurai toki mo NIPPON no egao ga kawaiku suru (Whoo!) Saki koboreru SAKURA iro SHINDOI kisetsu wo shitte koso no(Whoo!) Egao gokujou SUMAIRU Tenki ga ii hi ha dekakeyou (Yay!) Densha ni notte chotto toode shiyou (Yay!) Denenfuukei suteki na yasai mo toreru Choppiri nigate na mono datte Oishii no tabetara suki ni naru OIOI ima made shiranaide gomen to omou Umi ha hiroi yama mo sugoi MEIDO IN JAPAN ha saikou sa MAI MAI MAI SUTAA Nandatte umidaseru Asobi ni kite ai ni kite ne Kono hashi kara hashi made wo hashi no kuni he SHINDOI kisetsu wo shiteru kara (Whoo!) Kawaranu egao wo miseru NIPPON no egao ga uwagaki suru (Whoo!) Nanka tsurai toki mo NIPPON no egao ga motenashi suru (Whoo!) Saki koboreru SAKURA iro SHINDOI kisetsu wo shitte koso no (Whoo!) Egao gokujou SUMAIRU DONMAI namida wo shitteru kara Kawaranu egao wo mederu DONMAI na egao ga uwagaki suru Nanka tsurai toki mo DONMAI na egao ga kawaiku suru (Whoo!) Saki koboreru SAKURA iro DONMAI namida wo shitte koso no (Whoo!) Egao gokujou SUMAIRU |-| Kanji= 笑顔！極上！スマイル！ シンドイ季節を知ってるから ニッポンの笑顔が上書きする ニッポンの笑顔がかわいくする シンドイ季節を知ってこその 笑顔 極上スマイル シンドイ季節を知ってるから ニッポンの笑顔が上書きする ニッポンの笑顔がもてなしする シンドイ季節を知ってこその 笑顔 極上スマイル ドンマイ 涙を知ってるから かわらぬ笑顔を愛でる ドンマイな笑顔が上書きする なんかツライ時も ドンマイな笑顔がかわいくする 咲きこぼれるサクラ色 ドンマイ 涙を知ってこその 笑顔 極上スマイル Trivia * This was the first song in the Wake Up, Girls! franchise to be sung and covered by two different groups within the franchise (outside, Miyu Okamoto covered the 'Haiyore! Nyaruko-san' OP). * In terms of comparison with WUG and I-1 for solo parts: Shiho=Mayu // Mai=Yoshino // Megumi=Airi // Nanoka=Minami // Moka=Miyu // Tina=Kaya // Rena=Nanami Navigation Category:Music Category:Discography